


Light In The Hallway

by queenoftheseptics



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheseptics/pseuds/queenoftheseptics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the finale of their first show, Scott reflects on their performance of Light in the Hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light In The Hallway

_Scott's POV_

It was the first show of our 2016 US Tour and we were about to do the last song on our setlist and one of my favorite songs on our album: Light In the Hallway. Mitch and I wrote this along with Audra Mae and I dedicated it to my nephew Landon.

The five of us stood in a straight line, closed our eyes and held hands. As Avi began to sing, I could already feel my eyes tearing up.

_Close your eyes, lay your head down_   
_Now it's time to sleep_   
_May you find great adventure_   
_As you lie and dream_

_If you're scared of the darkness_   
_I will calm your fear_   
_There's a light in the hallway_   
_So you know I'm here_

My mind began to flash with images of Landon. Seeing his adorable face with eyes about as blue as my own. My heart swelled with love everytime I saw that little boy. As we got to the chorus, the tears began to fall down my face.

_So count your blessings every day_   
_It makes the monsters go away_   
_And everything will be okay_

_You are not alone_

_You are right at home_   
_Goodnight, goodnight_

_You won't need me forever_   
_But I'll still be here_

This next line really hit close to home since Mitch and I sobbed relentlessly when Audra said it to us when we were writing the song and it was the final lyric we wrote.

_For we all have our nightmares_   
_Even me, my dear_

I felt Mitch tighten his grip on my hand. I could sense that he was beginning to cry as well.

_From now on, if you need me_

_You can sing this song_   
_There's a light in the hallway_   
_Burning all night long_

My voice was starting to shake as we got to the second chorus but I knew I had to finish the song.

_So count your blessings every day_   
_It makes the monsters go away_   
_And everything will be okay_

_You are not alone_

_You are right at home_   
_Goodnight, goodnight_   
_Goodnight, goodnight_

We finished the show and I quickly went backstage and cried my eyes out. Light In the Hallway, while gorgeous, was just too hard for me to sing live. And I don't mean hard as in, the vocals were hard, I mean emotionally hard. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to get through one performance of it without just turning into a sobbing mess.

Just then, the rest of the band showed up, all of their eyes shining with tears and we shared a group hug that seemed to last forever.

Thoughts?


End file.
